Talk:The Ultimate Lifeform Family
The Ultiamte Life Form Family was nominated for Best Family so I figured I shoul make a page for them--Famotill 18:12, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Famotill can i remove my character from this list? she isnt an Ultimate LifeformMidnight Wolf Don't be hatin'! 18:20, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Well she is part of the family right?All you really have to do is put in he summary nfot that she is NOT an ultimate life form. Blaze,Sonic,Kit,and Dante aren't either it's just the name of the family--Famotill 18:22, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Famotill Technically she is. She is related to Shadow.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 18:22, December 24, 2009 (UTC) To Famo: ok, i'll put that statement in a summary when i have time To Kag: she is related, but she is not an "Ultimate Lifeform". she can die just as easy as a normal Mobian (exept she cant be killed by normal guns). She is also (probably) not as normally strong as the othersMidnight Wolf Don't be hatin'! 18:26, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I'm Still Wondering if Spike would be considered part of the family, and hes no related by the DNA part,if you go back on History far enough, you'll see something about him he'll reveal in The Claw Saga, during the creation, a timewarp occurred, from this warp, Claw used it to his advantage, secretly obtaining DNA from four Organic Organisms (four Mobians), Claw used these DNA combined with his Own, to give his being, a Mobian Form - Chembur Not related by blood, not related by marriage, not an Ultimate Lifeform.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 19:18, December 24, 2009 (UTC) you know, that is a little cold-hearted, before you came to Sonic Fanon, Spike was calling Shima, Sharna, etc his Nieces and Nephews - Chembur Wait, did you even see who they were? Wait how can they be Spike's nieces and nephews when Spike was created from Shadow. For him to be related to them like that would mean Spike was the father of Shadow's cousin(an there isn't one). If anything he woul dbe Shadow's son--Famotill 19:36, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Famotill Spike is considered the Uncle by Generation, 1,000 Years Ago, Spike was created, a few hundred generations later, we get Shadow and his siblings - Chembur Actually I have a neice who is oolder than me it doesn't matter about the age it matter about the blood and by blood Spike is the son of whoever was used to create him--Famotill 19:41, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Famotill What about future children? Like Kilo the Hedgecat, Helen The Hedgehog, etc.--Teneko Talk to me! ^_^ 19:46, December 24, 2009 (UTC) okay, that gets me screwed up even more, since Spike was created from the Time Warp + the Galactic Emerald, thats where Spike obtained every Species DNA + Claw and his DNA, = Confusion - Chembur Well just saying Spike he would be Shadow's son if anything. TO Kit could you add them I really don't all them.--Famotill 19:49, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Famotill It takes a certain amount of DNA to be considered family, much less a close relative. He simply doesn't have enough of their DNA to be considered a biological relative.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 19:50, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ^.^; What about Emerl? I'm just curious by game standpoint he is classified in this group...^^;Yumejin 20:10, December 24, 2009 (UTC) To Anybody Listening (And If They Care)....... Will somebody PLEASE add some things on this for me? My computer freezes everytime I try to edit it. If you can, add Espio to the Related Through Marriage section, Silver the Hedgehog, Sariannna the Hedgehog, and Gyro the Hedgeleon to the children section. (This is Shima, BTW.) I'll add for ya! But wait, Silver's also added tothe related through marriage section.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 22:31, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Gee, Umbra's gonna be real busy... --[[User:Vampire93|'Black hedgehogs']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'will rule']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'the universe…']] XDMidnight Wolf Don't be hatin'! 22:42, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Unless Shahooter comes with God-Splitter and hands God-splitter to Statyx. Shahooter the Well, in my Sonic fanfics (except one), Shima married Brock and had Silver, but then it's different for everyone else. My computer didn't freeze this time! Yay!--Shima the Hedgehog 23:07, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I almost really don't wanna bring this up, but something came to my mind. Statyx was created to destroy the other Ultimate Lifeforms if neccessary, so wouldn't that mean that he's...? Like I said, I don't feel too great bringing this up, and I don't want to hurt or offend anyone, or seem arrogant or anything.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 23:13, December 24, 2009 (UTC) He was made to kill his own siblings?!--Shima the Hedgehog 23:23, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Only if they turned evil! Umbra would be a perfect example.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 23:24, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Shima: (gulps) That's not a good sign for Umbra AND Shima!--Shima the Hedgehog 23:26, December 24, 2009 (UTC) There's a difference between dark and evil. Besides, Shima isn't the only one with a dark form... Anyway, back to my question; wouldn't Statyx technically be considered the strongest? *hides*--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 23:28, December 24, 2009 (UTC) (slaps hand over right eye) Ow...Well...I think most of them are all the same strength, maybe some waeker than the others...But I never considered any of them as the strongest.--Shima the Hedgehog 23:31, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Like I said, I really don't want to hurt or offend anyone.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 23:32, December 24, 2009 (UTC) It's okay.--Shima the Hedgehog 23:33, December 24, 2009 (UTC) .... Are you freakin' kidding me? The Ultimate Life Form Family?! What kinda nutjob arranged this?! Kaihedgie 23:48, December 24, 2009 (UTC) its only a family tree of thre Ultimate Life forms - Chembur Well, sorry that I thought of the idea! (Even though I didn't make the page) Hmm...Maybe I should make a family tree for these guys! That'd be awesome! But hard to do....--Shima the Hedgehog 03:11, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Well if you did you could put it here--Famotill 03:14, December 25, 2009 (UTC)Famotill You now what, I think I will make a family tree! But first, I have to dig out my Biology notes and find the Tenchi Muyo! family tree as a referance.--Shima the Hedgehog 03:22, December 25, 2009 (UTC) i might create another character for the ULFF..............nah. nevermind.Sunny the Hedgehog --Is a crazy hedgehog 16:20, December 29, 2009 (UTC) IDK if J the Hedgehog is one of the Ultimate Life Form Family... J the Hedgehog 19:10, December 30, 2009 (UTC) He has no blood relation to any of the Ultimate Lifeforms, so no, you can't.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu']]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya''' 'round]]~ 19:14, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Ok, thanks. J the Hedgehog 19:16, December 30, 2009 (UTC) BTW, should I or should I not add the Trivia section in this page (because J the Hedgehog may be the only character that is'nt part of the Ultimate Life Form Family)? J the Hedgehog 18:38, January 4, 2010 (UTC) What you said on J's page in his Trivia is completely untrue. There's Sonic, Shahooter, Scourge, and numerous other characters that can wield the Chaos Emeralds, yet aren't related to the Ultimate Lifeform Family.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagi'mizu']]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya''' 'round]]~ 18:42, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Did'nt know that. Thanks anyway. J the Hedgehog 18:44, January 4, 2010 (UTC) No no no! Enough with the Ultimate Life Forms! How can there be an Ultimate Life Form if everyone else claims they are?! There can't be more than one Ultimate, guys! Ultimate means the top, the truly best D: Kaihedgie 06:19, January 5, 2010 (UTC) You make a good point, but people can do what they want. You have inspired me though to drop my character Rip(or extremely change him).--Famotill 20:30, January 5, 2010 (UTC)Famotill I really don't see the problem in people making characters like this, I mean if they think its cool then they can make who ever they want.--NikkieJay 20:35, January 5, 2010 (UTC) It's not a problem. People can do what they want and some of them are actually really good. I just meant that I don't want an ultimate life form character(there isn't anything wrong with those who have them) because he had some good points.--Famotill 20:46, January 5, 2010 (UTC)Famotill I totally understand what you're saying, but I'm just saying that yes there are a lot of them, but people don't see me yelling about how I'm sick of everyone's characters falling in love with Sonic. Just cause I don't like it doesn't mean I have to ask them to stop.--NikkieJay 20:53, January 5, 2010 (UTC) THat's true, but your not talking about me right? I didn't ask anyone to stop. It's their character--Famotill 20:56, January 5, 2010 (UTC)Famotill I'm not talking about you.--NikkieJay 20:56, January 5, 2010 (UTC) (slaps hand away) No...I'm not scrapping her...--Shima the Hedgehog 14:23, January 6, 2010 (UTC) no one said you had to Shima.--NikkieJay 16:19, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I know, but seeing that everyone is fed up of these, it makes me want to...Well, so much for making another character..But then again, she isn't an Ultimate Lifeform, though her creator wants to believe that she is...Hmm....--Shima the Hedgehog 16:27, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm just gonna say this out loud WHO CARES WHAT PEOPLE THINK! it's your character you can do with them as you please!--NikkieJay 16:34, January 6, 2010 (UTC) But I do care what people think...(Now for a name for her! Umm....)--Shima the Hedgehog 16:36, January 6, 2010 (UTC) you shouldn't care what people think!....forget it I see no point in yelling at you on here...I'll just give you a talk when I see you next.--NikkieJay 16:37, January 6, 2010 (UTC) NOOO, not again!--Shima the Hedgehog 16:46, January 6, 2010 (UTC) YES, yes again!--NikkieJay 16:47, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Great....--Shima the Hedgehog 16:48, January 6, 2010 (UTC) You should be a bit more open-minded. Ultimate Life Forms aren't creative at all. It's just a lazy emulation of a pre-existing concept. As I've said in a recent topic, not every one of characters can be Ultimate Life Forms just because they were up in the ARK. They would all have to be predecessors, and thus, not true Ultimate Life Forms and there would be no point in making another since it was stated that Shadow was the final result, not to mention he was only around Maria. I'm just saying it would be nice if people actually did something original with genetics instead of making a thousand hedgehogs coincidentally looking like Sonic or Silver that can all use Chaos Control instantly. Kaihedgie 17:04, January 7, 2010 (UTC) this is really confusing >< well, my two characters (yeah...another one) arent Ultimate Lifeforms, but they're related to Shadow, so yeah, you've got a point. but obviously, none of the others should be able to surpass Shadow's power in Chaos Abilities, and outlive him. practically anything that he is a true master at, that is exclusive to him.''Sunny the Hedgehog --Is a crazy hedgehog 15:35, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Who took Silver off of the offspring section?--Shima the Hedgehog 16:28, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't know--Famotill 16:31, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Famotill I'm putting him back on there!--Shima the Hedgehog 16:38, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Fine by me but you know what I just realized? Sunny is Shima's sister right? Well if Silver is an offspring of her or some one else in the ultimate life form family wouldn't she be dating a family member?--Famotill 16:41, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Famotill .....I guess so, but Silver differs from each fanfic. In mine, he's Shima's son and marries Blaze. In my other one, he lives in the Sol Dimension, but Shima and Brock are not his parents.--Shima the Hedgehog 16:45, January 9, 2010 (UTC) This is interesting. Nice idea! Lightning the Hedgehog 03:42, March 24, 2010 (UTC)